


Корсеты

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Кинковые арты на спецквест [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Кинк: корсеты.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Кинковые арты на спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Корсеты

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: корсеты.

  
  
[Полный размер (618 х 1024рх)](https://images2.imgbox.com/38/1f/5ZDKtT7C_o.jpg)

  
  
[Полный размер (633 х 1024рх)](https://images2.imgbox.com/36/09/LNQWJu7Z_o.jpg)

  
  
[Полный размер (608 х 1024рх)](https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/8b/7QYvRGn2_o.jpg)

  
  
[Полный размер (613 х 1024рх)](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/38/MUCTiotK_o.jpg)

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы. По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394826) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394913) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394586) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394730) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407531) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407642) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407714) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408257) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408350) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408494) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408617) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408677) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409109) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409178) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411368) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411428)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
